


四个婚礼和一个葬礼

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm sorry Mr.Tyler, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tolkien saves the day, but hey things are just fine, just me trying to write something fluffy and encouraging, the kids sorted it all out
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: “他们”十二岁的那个夏天，以及之前一段时间里的一些小片段。就这样。
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	四个婚礼和一个葬礼

**就这样:**

1.  
“这是个婚礼吗？”布莱恩问。  
没人回答。他又问了一遍。  
“他们没有逼我穿裙子，所以——”第一个说话的是佩帕。她的声音从后座另一边的角落里像一朵蘑菇一样冒出来，“要么是这个世界正在变好，要么——这就不是一个婚礼。”  
“我觉得这辆车上不应该载这么多人。”戴温斯利说。他坐在中间。  
“允许我提醒你，我们之中最多只有三个是真正的人。”克鲁利隔着墨镜从倒车镜里瞪了他一眼。“现在，要么下车，要么闭嘴。”  
“玛姬姑妈在我表姐的婚礼上戴了一顶很大的宽檐帽子，看起来像是忘了把帽子从帽盒里取出来。”亚当·扬试图捡起之前的话题。没有成功。佩帕的提出的新论题显然更受欢迎:  
“我还以为会是牛顿和安娜司玛载我们去香格里拉。”她说，尝试着用视觉暂留捕获窗外一闪而过的限速标识。  
“我也希望。但是很遗憾，他们现在在南美洲。”克鲁利头也没回地说。他的声音听起来面无表情。“用你们能听懂的话来说——挫败环境破坏者的阴谋，够明白了吗？”  
“酷。”布莱恩说。佩帕显然没买账:  
“牛顿吗？”  
“克鲁利想出来的。”亚茨拉斐尔兴致勃勃地转过身，同时怂恿地朝驾驶座看了一眼，“亲爱的，再给他们讲一遍。”恶魔含混地嘟囔了一声。那不是个拒绝。  
“唔。就是这样:当人类需要一个机械师或者电脑工程师的时候，他们总是会希望你能提供一大堆文件和资格证书，说上一大堆专业术语，但就是从来没有人想到哪怕要让你去拧个螺丝看看。”他言简意赅地解释道。  
“就像CE考试。”戴温斯利忍不住说。所有人都扭过头来看他，包括克鲁利。他有些紧张地闭上了嘴。  
“私立中学入学考试。”佩帕帮他解释。“我妈妈想让我去的那所寄宿女校也要考这个。那天我生病了。”  
“你生病了？”亚当怀疑地盯着她。女孩坦然地瞪了回去。  
“他们信了。”她挑挑眉毛，然后继续朝窗外张望。

2.  
“因为我不想。”戴温斯利说。  
“什么?”  
“精算师。”男孩扶了扶眼镜，开始解释。“我不想。”  
“那你想做什么？”佩帕抓住了重点。  
“写书。”戴温斯利冷静地说，“像J·R·R·托尔金，道格拉斯·亚当斯，H·G·威尔斯，乔治·R·R·马丁，J·K·罗琳——”  
“泰瑞·普拉切特。”亚当若有所思地接过话头。  
“谁?”  
“泰瑞·普拉切特。世界在一个大盘子上，他写的。”  
“亚茨拉斐尔先生没有跟我提到过他。”戴温斯利摇摇头。亚当对此没做什么评价。  
“为什么没有人穿婚纱?”布莱恩问。  
“我问过亚茨拉斐尔先生。首先，他们'严格意义上来讲都是没有性别的超自然生物'。”戴温斯利权威地说，“其次，他们都是新郎。”  
“真可爱。”佩帕评价道，给自己拿了一碟蛋糕。

3.  
“没有婚礼?”亚当问。佩帕点点头。  
“没有婚礼。没有交换戒指。没有宣誓。”女孩仰起脸，看起来甚至有点儿自豪，“没人需要把姓改成谭波尔。我妈妈给我买了一套约瑟芬·铁伊。”  
她在这里停了下来，因为旁边的窗户里好像正在发生一场小型爆炸。  
“我们没事!”布莱恩在墙的对面喊道，兴奋地。  
“他们和我谈过一次。在婚礼之后。”过了一会儿，亚当闷闷不乐地说。  
“哪一次?”佩帕问。  
“他们的那一次。”  
“然后呢?”这次是戴温斯利。  
“我们还没有再谈第二次。”  
“喔。”佩帕说，戴温斯利好像也想说些什么。他们都没有继续。这时候牛顿正和布莱恩一起从茉莉小屋的正门里走出来。佩帕作为代表打了声招呼:  
“成啦?”  
“成啦。”牛顿兴冲冲地朝他们做了个理应潇洒，实际上却离预期效果相去甚远的手势。他郑重其事地指了指布莱恩:“诸位，这伙计是个天才。”  
“所以她们都是新娘，对吗？”布莱恩咧开嘴，把手里的半导体收音机递给他们。戴温斯利伸手拧开旋钮:  
一阵电流音。然后是BBC2，相当平稳清晰。

4.  
“坎迪斯——”  
“请原谅，亲爱的女孩。”亚茨拉斐尔彬彬有礼地打断了佩帕，“能告诉我那是谁吗?”  
“佩帕的另一个妈妈。”布莱恩好心地向天使解释。  
“闭嘴吧，布莱恩。”佩帕尖锐地说，随即又换回了那副近乎虔诚的表情，“—— **谭波尔女士** 要去很远的一个国家，亚洲的什么地方，做访问学者。她问我想不想和她一起。”女孩摇了摇头，“我敢说我妈妈希望我说不。”  
“你说了什么?”亚当·扬马上问。  
“我说，我可能永远都学不会用筷子吃饭，除非它们上面连着，像伦敦的中餐外卖里那样，像个很大的塑料镊子。还有，我要参加安娜司玛和牛顿的婚礼。”她耸耸肩，“就这么定了。”  
“佩帕要离开塔德菲尔德了。”戴温斯利把这句话翻译给布莱恩(“去哪儿?伦敦?”后者迷惑地说。)。他转向佩帕:“——你要去哪儿？”  
“不知道。一个国家，有雨林和大象，名字的结尾是a。我就记得这么多。”女孩满不在乎地回答。  
“比如印度。”戴温斯利说。  
“印第安人。”布莱恩说，声音里塞着一大口纸杯蛋糕。  
“十个印第安小人，然后一个都不剩。”亚当有些低落地总结道。戴温斯利和亚茨拉斐尔心照不宣地交换了一个有点绝望的眼神，但都决定对此继续保持沉默。  
“印度没有印第安人，亚当。”佩帕说。克鲁利猛地从沙发上站起来，好像在试图躲开凭空出现在地毯中间的一只猫。乐观地讲，他只晚了一步。  
“肯定有。”亚当斩钉截铁地说，“伦敦就有印第安人。我在特拉法加广场上看到过。在喷泉前面吹笛子，卖他的CD，头上戴着羽毛帽子——”   
“哦，该……”克鲁利直挺挺地咒骂了一声，倒回了沙发里。这时亚当意识到了。  
“抱歉。”他小声说，没敢让自己接下亚茨拉斐尔那个半是抱歉，半是怜悯的眼神。  
“我绝对不会为了这种事就跑去新德里，天使。再也不会了。”克鲁利筋疲力竭地咕哝了一声。在亚当决定停止目睹这场对话的同时，亚茨拉斐尔转过身，妥协地朝恶魔眨了眨眼。  
“那就不去。”天使把自己的座位朝沙发又拉近了一些，“上帝保佑他。他的CD会卖出去的。”

1.  
“中学里不能打雪仗。”戴温斯利说。“他们”的领口上都别着一朵白花。  
“ _你的_ 中学里不能。”佩帕说。  
“它不是。”男孩否认道，“我的中学。”  
“会是的。”布莱恩说。戴温斯利张张嘴，发现自己没法反驳这个断论。  
“我要去的那个中学里有个旧教堂。他们说圣坛下面有个秘密地下室。”布莱恩继续说，“酷毙了。”  
“每个教堂都有地下室。我们的也有。”戴温斯利说。  
“但那是个 _秘密_ 地下室。”布莱恩强调。“你想不到里面都会有些什么。”  
“很多事情我们想不到。”佩帕细声接过话头，看着狗狗和莎茨在门前的花圃里滚成一团。“夏天会过去。”  
“他们”一起沉默了一会儿。  
“这就像是《魔戒》，咱们都读过的。”戴温斯利忽然没头没脑地说。  
“你读过，戴温斯利。我们只看过电影。”  
“在亚当家，扬先生租来了碟片。”布莱恩补充。  
“听我说。”戴温斯利有些着急地摆了摆手，眼镜随着动作慢慢地滑了下去，他没有注意到。“他们有四个人，咱们也有四个人。”  
“亚当就像弗罗多。”他鼓起勇气，转向佩帕，“皮聘。我猜你没得选。”女孩瞪了他一眼。  
“我能当邓布利多吗？”布莱恩问。  
“首先，我猜你说的是甘道夫。其次，他不是霍比特人，所以不能。我会说亚茨拉斐尔先生更接近甘道夫——权天使，迈雅，你知道的。”戴温斯利权威地说。  
“他们都是巫师。”布莱恩耸耸肩。属于准精算师的那部分理性告诉戴温斯利他最好跳过这个话题。  
“我的重点在于——”男孩伸出两只手，把眼镜从鼻尖前向上推上去，几乎直接撞上眉毛。这时候亚当开口打断了他。  
“大家都同意要把那个戒指扔进火山里，对吗?”前任敌基督说，盯着自己运动鞋的鞋带，神情像一只濒临窒息的鸵鸟。他之前一直没有说话。  
“哈。”戴温斯利说。人群开始慢慢走进教堂。  
“重点在于。”他老气横秋地叹了口气，做了个相当权威的强调手势，“他不是自己一个人去的。”  
亚当·扬抬起头，使劲地瞪着另外三个“他们”看了一会儿。然后，就这样，他忽然跑开了。  
“就这样?”佩帕质问。  
戴温斯利耸耸肩。那是一个和他、他的塑料框近视镜，以及那件过于宽大的羊绒坎肩毫不相称的姿势，但他设法做到了。  
“就这样。”他乐观地说。“等着瞧吧。”   
当R·P泰勒的儿子，R·泰勒二世，走上讲台，从应该装着悼词的西服内袋里掏出了一封贴好了邮票的信时，他并没有感到十分的惊讶。前一天晚上，他坐在父亲生前的书桌前完成了这份讲稿。出于悲痛、疲倦，或是人类在面对突发事件时那种自我防御的、温和的麻木，这样的疏漏在所难免。他仅仅是愣了一下，然后忽然决定拆开信封，就这样忠实地朗读下去，因为在场的任何人都没有对此提出异议:  
“尊敬的《塔德菲尔德广告报》诸编辑敬启:本人，R·P·泰勒，针对本地品行不端之青少年帮派，以戈里希·约翰逊为首的'约翰逊帮'进行投诉……”  
佩帕回头朝后排看过去。隔着一条过道和两排座位，她看到戴温斯利也在向同一个方向张望着。布莱恩依然茫然而心平气和地面向前方。他的视线和女孩在空中交会。佩帕努努下巴，示意男孩向后看。  
像一个异体字一样夹在扬先生和扬夫人之间，亚当·扬朝他们挤挤眼。  
最后一次了。男孩用口型说，元音和笑容夸张得像一个不自然的泡泡糖。一个非常 **亚当·扬** 的泡泡糖——最后一次了。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然感觉很需要磕一口纯fluff就迅速摸了。我终于写“他们”了!  
> 以及，R·P·泰勒先生，对不起【鞠躬】!


End file.
